


A Father's Lost, Son's Gain

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [32]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gil is a savage, I did this is class, Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gil always had the one thing his father never did: them.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Gaston/Ursula, Gaston/Uma/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/561415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Father's Lost, Son's Gain

Title: A Father's Lost, Son's Gain

Fandom: Descendants & Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: Descendants & Once Upon A Time are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

Warnings: Mentions of minor character future death, Incest briefly and female/male/male relationship.

Main Pairing: Uma/Gil/Harry Hook

Side Pairings: implied Ursula/Gaston/Killian ‘Hook’ Jones, and desired Gaston/Uma/Harry Hook.

Characters: Uma, Gil, Harry Hook, Ursula, Gaston, Killian ‘Hook’ Jones, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third.

Summary: Gil always had the one thing his father never did: them.

* * *

Gaston felt like gum trapped underneath someone’s shoe after numerous attempts to scrape it off. That was the only way to explain how he felt waking up in complete darkness. Groaning Gaston slammed his eyes shut trying to fight off the head splitting headache that almost brought him to tears.

“Your awake, good. I told I might have killed you that would suck. Honesty don’t know how to explain that to the twins.” Gaston head snapped upwards from how the voice traveled down towards him.

“Who the fuck-” Gaston’s words fell as an gag was shoved into his mouth almost making him choke. Gaston tried to spit it out only to realize his wrists were tied to his arms and then to his legs only to realize he was hogtied on the floor. 

“What’s wrong dad, don’t recognize my voice now. Have I really been gone that long. Too bad, but don’t worry about our little conversation you won’t forget this voice for a while. However, right now all your going to do is listen like the good boy you are.” Gil chuckled taking a step back as he watched Gaston tried to wiggle out towards him in an attempt to attack. “You know, I never truly cared for you but that’s unstandable because you never truly cared for me. You’re just a pathetic excuse of a man, of a father and of a leader. I guess that’s why you hated me so much because I never wanted to learn. I rather sit back and watch but no one you didn’t accept that. You wanted to be just like you isn’t that why you pushed me so hard but I’m nothing like you. Back away, it never bothered me that you prefered the twins over simply because they twins prefer each other over you.”

Gaston’s head snapped upwards at the words as he started thrashing more and more. Gil grinned as he dropped down to watch reaching out to shove his hand down on Gaston’s head forcing all his body weight onto the hand. “Didn’t know that did you? Ohh, Gaston’s precious boys who making all the girls swoon only swoon for each other. But that’s another conversation for another time. However I believe that you and me have a mutual understanding, you don’t meddle in my business and I don’t meddle in your but you couldn’t even do that.” Gil hissed leaning down to ripping the gag out. 

“You pathetic little shit! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“Cute but shut up. I didn’t take the gag out only for you to whine. I have a question and you have an answer. Now, did you try to touch them?”

“Them? Who that fuck is them?! Who the fuck are you talking about, boy?” Gaston hissed.

Gil sighed taking his hand off his father’s face before crouching down and ripping off the blindfold. “I hate these petty little games father and I’m losing pathetic right now with you. Did you try to touch them?”

Gaston blinked for a minute before focusing on Gil’s face staring at his son “What?”

“Did you touch them?”

“Them? You mean your little freak boy and shrimpy girl? I should have known you only grow some balls when they’re involved. They run back and tell you that I harassed them! I knew it, you never had the balls to-”

“You want them, don’t you. I mean probably not them but their parents. I see how you look at Killian and Ursula. You think I’m some dumb blond like mom but I’m not. I watch people, and I learn and I learned a whole lot about you father. You wander around following with those big eyes catching all the scrapes they dish out to you regard of how pointless it is. You wanted them the same way Harry & Uma want me maybe you still do but that’s your own secret. Let me guess you tried so hard to get them to notice you but they didn’t. Let’s say they did buy they didn’t want you. You were nothing more than a sidekick, a follower, or another background character to them and probably something less. So when Uma & Harry came you thought you had your chance. You could finally have your Ursula and Killian even if it was only their children.”

Gil let the words sink in as he lifted Gaston’s head locking eyes “You claimed that I made a mistake by letting Uma & Harry control me but I see how big your eyes would get when you suddenly needed me to run an errand so you have any excuse to pop up at the restaurant or on Killian’s ship. I bet it’s so hard to watch me live out your dream every day. I bet you imagine myself as my age again when you see us together. I bet Harry laughed at you not even bothering to look up from cleaning his hook. Uma didn’t even stick around to hear you open already rejecting anything you had to say. God, I bet that brought back memories so for-”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don’t know anything! I loved them, I still do but no I wasn’t good enough for them! So yeah, I approached you’re wannabe captain and hook freak but they rejected me too! She looked just like Ursula while she did it, not bothering to look at me as she walked away those blue braids swinging behind her. He told me I could never replace you, I could never match up to you. He smiled, he had Killian’s smile as he wiped his hook down threatening to hook me. I just-I just-”

“Wanted them to love you.” Gil finished as he let Gaston’s head fall. “I could have told you that they would never picked you even if I wasn’t in the picture. I think you have been punished enough. I mean you been rejected two generations over but let me leave you with some advice. If you ever approach  **my** Uma & Harry again. I will drown you in front of them and let them watch how pathetic you really are.”


End file.
